kyoobur9000fandomcom-20200215-history
Bot
Bot '''(or '''Bot v1, Bot 1, Bot (v.1.0)' '''is an effect made by Kyoobur9000 consisting of the audio to sound like a robot using "ExpressFXDistortion" on Sony Vegas Pro. Appearance The video consists of a green contrasted tint using a gradient map and contrasting with little pixelization applied to it. The audio basically uses loud distortion to sound like a robot. History/Origins On August 14, 2012, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "The ВИDBOT (Careful, it's loud.)" which consists of the 2002 ВИD logo applied in a green contrasted and pixelated video effect with a loud robotic like audio effect using distortion. The effect was given the "Bot" naming it after the what the audio effect sounded like, which sounded like a robot. The effect did had a little use when the effect was born, but after several videos, it barely had any use until "The Golden Oddities Marathon" on November 28, 2013. After the marathon, it wouldn't be used ever again for years. During the effect's large inactivity, a second version of this effect was created when Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Bot 2.0" (uploaded on October 22, 2014). The video effect was different with bigger pixelization and the color effect being a black and white inverted and contrasted effect. The audio effect was different also, with the effect sounding more like "Ruined v1" expect a little different as it was done using "Vibrato". The effect was applied onto the 2012 Universal Pictures Centennial logo. The effect was only used one other time which was the video titled "A Bit of Everything, Perhaps?" (uploaded November 29, 2014). However on August 20, 2016, during the "6K Subber Loadsamoney Mini-Marathon". "Bot" was one of the effects used in the little marathon after for a long time and thus the effect finally returned to the Kyoobur9000 channel. On November 25, 2016, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "EAT F***ING BONE MARROW! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" which was a YouTube Poop of the SpongeBob SquarePants Fruit Snacks video from the YouTube channel "Fried Chilli Cheese Dogs". A quote from the video "Bone Marrow!" was used as a pun on the YTP with a effect similar to "Bot" used on it, even when this YTP later became a YTP tennis series called the "Bone Marrow YTP Tennis Series". Though the effect is still used for that pun on the channel, it's unknown if the regular "Bot" effect will ever appear on the channel again besides Kyoobur's music video tributing to the 7th anniversary on his channel on July 7, 2017 of a video titled "Get Kyoobified: 7 Years of Kyoobur9000 (See description)" where the video effect of "Bot" made a little cameo on one of the scenes of Kyoobur in his living room. Versions/Variations/Related Effects * '''Bot (v2.0)' - Bot (v2.0) '''(or '''Bot 2) is the second version of "Bot" which consists the colors instead of being a green tinted gradient map, its a desaturated inverted effect applied to it with the pixelization a bit larger than the original. The reason for the video effect's look for the second version of "Bot" was to make it resemble more of an old LCD display. The audio effect for the effect is made with using Vibrato instead of ExpressFXDistortion, as a result the Vibrato makes it sound more a high pitched variant of the original "Ruined" audio effect. Instructions Gradient Map * Preset: Night Vision * Colors: Black, Green, White Pixelate * Horizontal: 0.750 * Vertical: 0.750 Various Examples Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:Loud Effects Category:Scary Effects Category:The Golden Oddities Marathon